4 Tragédia után
by KatieWR
Summary: A történtek után Edward teljesen magába zuhan, kedvetlen lesz, még a szobáját sem hajlandó elhagyni, egészen addig, míg – kicsit késve – meg nem jelenik Roy... A sorozat negyedik része...
1. Évzáró

Évzáró

Roy aggódó arccal állt a szoba ajtaja előtt. Bentről nem szűrődött ki fény, le volt húzva a redőny. Kopogott, de választ nem kapott. Lassan lenyomta a kilincset és belépett.

A kinti fény beáramlott, megvilágította az ágyat, és az azon heverő fiút. Fekete póló és nadrág volt rajta, szőke haja elterült az ágyon. Nem nézett fel, akkor sem, mikor Roy beljebb ment.

A feketehajú a redőnyhöz lépett, és kicsit feljebb húzta, így az előtte lévő padlón és szemben a falon fehér fénycsíkok hasítottak a szoba sötétségébe. A szőke még erre sem rezzent.

Odalépett hozzá, óvatosan az ágy szélére ült és végigsimított a hátán. Edward végre megmozdult, könnyes szemekkel nézett fel vendégére. Roy átkarolta a vállait, és magához húzta.

- Szia – köszönt, és kedvesen letörölte a fiú könnyeit. Az csak nézett Rá, majd szorosan megölelte, arcát az idősebb pólójába fúrva.

- Roy… - suttogta. – Jó, hogy itt vagy…

- Ne haragudj, hogy csak most tudtam jönni, nem engedtek hamarabb – szabadkozott.

- Nem baj… – hangja elvékonyodott, új könnyek buggyantak elő a szemeiből.

- Jól van, nyugodj meg – kérte csendesen, bár megértette a fiút.

Visszahúzta az ágyra, és szorosan ölelve elfeküdt vele.

- Nem megy… - motyogta. -… fáj.

- Megértem… - felelt, és még szorosabban ölelte. Egyelőre többet nem mondott.

Csend ereszkedett rájuk, csak Ed halk szipogása és a légvételeik zavarták. Aztán lassan a szőke elaludt az ölelő karokban. Légzése egyenletessé vált, lassanként a könnyei is felszáradtak arcáról. Napok óta most aludt először nyugodtan.

Roy óvatosan kibontakozott az ölelésből, és betakarta a fiút. Az békésen szundított, talán épp szeretett lovát ölelte álmában…

A srác halkan kiosont a szobából, lement a lépcsőn a konyhába. Trisha gondterhelt arccal pillantott Rá.

- Alszik – foglalta össze tömören. A nő bólintott.

- Szeret Téged – jegyezte meg. Roy pirulva értett egyet.

- Most van pár napom, ha megengedik, maradok egy kicsit…

- Persze, csak nyugodtan, nem zavarsz. És ha Edward veled hajlandó beszélni, akkor segíthetsz neki.

- Van egy ötletem, talán össze is jönne egy kis rábeszélés árán… - gondolkodott el. – Mikor van azaz évzáró?

- Holnap délután – felelt.

- Rábeszélem, hogy elmenjen – mosolygott az anyára, majd visszaindult a szobába.

Visszafeküdt a szőke mellé, és sokáig őrizte álmát - míg el nem aludt.

- Figyelj, Ed… - kezdte Roy, de nem fejezte be.

- Hm? – eddig nem tapasztalt nyugalmat érzett a srác közelében, ami jót tett neki.

- El kellene menned az évzáróra – mondta ki. Kora délután volt, a fényviszonyok nem sokat változtak a szobában.

- Nem akarok – közölte a szőke.

- Edward, ez nem kívánság műsor – jelentette ki Roy. – És ki ne akarná átvenni a minden bizonnyal magas ösztöndíját?

- Én – felelt kedvetlenül.

- Nem kellene egész nap idebent punnyadnod. Nem tesz jót – jegyezte meg.

- Nincs kedvem emberek közé menni – nyilatkozta.

- Dehogynem, van! Na, Én is megyek veled, meg Al is jön. És Anyukád is szeretné, ha egy kicsit összeszednéd magad – győzködte.

- De nem megy…

- De igen! Jó, ha nem akarsz menni, majd elviszlek Én! Ahogy most kinézel, simán a vállamra kaplak – vigyorodott el.

- Ki olyan kicsi, hogy még a bolha is nagyítóval keresi?! – fortyant fel hangosan.

- Szóltál? Bocs, nem hallom a hangod! – tette füléhez a kezét, mintha tényleg nem hallotta volna.

- Ne kekeckedj, mert kapsz! – üvöltötte a fülébe. – És, csak, hogy tudd: elmegyek arra a nyamvadt évzáróra! – közölte egyszerűen.

- Ez a beszéd! – piszkálta fülét Roy, még csengett a hallószerve.

Ed felállt, de megingott, és elesett volna, ha nem kapja el a feketehajú.

- Hé, hé, hé! Nyugi, először is ebédelni megyünk, jó?

- Oké – sóhajtott beletörődően. Gyengébb volt, mint hitte. Kis segítséggel lebotorkált a lépcsőn a konyháig. Trisha felpillantott rájuk, és elmosolyodott.

Az asztalnál semleges témákról folyt a szó, míg Roy fel nem hozta a táborozást. Célzatosan megemlítette, hogy van még hely, és hogy szívesen elviszi Fürgét, hogy ha kell.

- Meg tudjuk oldani – mosolyodott el Al.

- Én nem megyek – jelentette ki Edward színtelen hangon.

- Na, de… - kezdett volna tiltakozni Roy, de a szőke a szavába vágott:

- Nem és kész – ezzel lezártnak tekintette a témát. Felállt az asztaltól. – Köszönöm az ebédet – címezte Édesanyjának a mondatot, majd elhagyta a konyhát, és biztos léptekkel felsietett a lépcsőn.

- Bocsánat – szólt Roy. – Talán nem kellett volna még felhoznom.

- Semmi baj – mosolyodott el szomorkásan Trisha.

- Jobb lesz, ha utána megyek – állt fel Ő is. – Én is köszönöm az ebédet, igazán finom volt – ezzel már indult is.

Belépve a szobába megint az a számára kellemetlen félhomály fogadta, ami előző késő délután is. Először az ablakhoz lépett, felhúzta a redőnyt. Világosban a szoba rögtön sokkal nagyobbnak tűnt, s Roy most körbe is nézett.

A rengeteg rajz nem hiányzott a szoba faláról, esetleg került még pár fel. Az asztalon, rajztáblán papírlap hevert, rajta a megkezdett táltos körvonalai. Azonnal felismerte benne Főnyereményt, de mást is észrevett a lapon. Az alja foltban hullámos volt, pedig, ahogy figyelte, Ed mindig odafigyelt, hogy ne tenyereljen rá a lapokra…

- Azt kidobhatod, már nem kell – szólt a szőke az ágyról. Térdeit átölelve ült a falnak támasztott háttal. A fekete ruhák mellett most még jobban látszott, hogy mennyire sápadt. Nem, nem fehér, _sápadt._ Mint aki időtlen idők óta nem volt Napon.

- Szerintem nem kellene – jegyezte meg és az ágyhoz ment.

- Sikerült összebőgnöm, már nem jó – hangzott az indok, amiért a rajznak a kukában kellett volna landolnia.

- Nekem sem fejezed be? – érdeklődte meg és szorosan mellé ült.

- Inkább kezdek újat – mondta, közben Roy vállára hajtotta a fejét.

- Ahogy gondolod – hagyta Rá. Óvatosan az ölébe húzta Edet, aki nem tiltakozott az ellen, hogy a combjaira tegye a fejét. Az arany szemek sokáig fürkészték. – Amúgy hogy vagy? – az idősebb kedvesen megcirógatta az arcát.

- Egy kicsit jobban, azt hiszem – válaszolta halkan. – Majd… túl leszek rajta… Csak még nem most – hangja csendes volt, szomorú, de határozottabb, mint a közelmúltban bármikor.

- Akkor jó – mosolyodott el halványan, amit a szöszi nem viszonzott. Csak behunyta a szemeit, és próbált azokra a kellemes érintésekre gondolni, amik az arcát simogatták, cirógatták. – Tényleg nem akarsz jönni? – tudakolta halkan.

- Nem. Most nem – erősítette meg.

- Rendben. Nem akarlak elrángatni, ha nem akarsz, nem kell jönnöd. Csak jó lett volna – a mozdulatai nem maradtak abba.

- Nem tudom – bizonytalanodott el. – Ott minden emlékeztetne Rá… Nem biztos, hogy menne…

- Jó, mondtam, nem muszáj.

Csend lett, de csak addig, míg léptek nem hallatszódtak a lépcsőn, és nem kopogtattak az ajtón.

- Igen? – szólt ki Ed egy kicsit megemelve a hangját. Al dugta be a fejét.

- Nemsokára indulnunk kell – figyelmeztette.

- Rendben, mindjárt keresek valami normális ruhát magamnak – bólintott. Az ajtó csukódott, majd egy perc múlva a szőke elkezdett feltápászkodni. Mikor felállt, Roy elkapta a karját, és gyengéden visszahúzta, hogy megcsókolhassa, hetek óta először.

A szöszi arcán aprócska mosoly suhant át, egy pillanatra még hozzábújt, aztán felállt és a ruhásszekrényéhez lépett. Nem kutakodott sokáig, fekte inget, nyakkendőt és nadrágot vett elő, mire Roy rosszallóan megcsóválta a fejét és mögé lépett.

- Nem, nem! Szépen kérlek, ne öltözz gyászhuszárnak. Amúgy is meleg van kint, és amilyen sápadt vagy, azt fogják nézni, hogy mindjárt elájulsz. Vedd csak szépen fel a fehéret, meg a bordó nyakkendőt!

- Köszi, Én is szeretlek – morogta, de visszatette a ruhadarabokat és előhalászott egy fehér inget meg az iskolai bordó nyakkendőt.

- Szerintem jobban is fog állni – tette hozzá.

- Ennek most örüljek? – tette le a székre az öltözetet.

- Neked nem muszáj, Én viszont legeltethetem a szemem – vigyorodott el szélesen, de Edward arca kifejezéstelen maradt.

- Elmegyek letusolni, addig Te maradj nyugton, jó?

- Persze, persze, jó leszek – ahogy csukódott a szőke mögött az ajtó, Roy mélyet sóhajtott.

Egy év. Egyetlen év alatt képes volt így megváltozni… Nem is tudta, mikor látta utoljára önfeledten boldognak. Talán mikor tavaly a tábor utolsó napján fogóztak a patak és a karámok közti területen, és Jackpot úgy vágtázott, mint ahogy még az előtt soha, hogy megmutassa, igenis gyorsabb bármelyik lónál a birtokon. Igen, utoljára akkor látta boldognak Edet.

Ugyan kéthetente megpróbált ellátogatni, és telefonon meg e-mailben tartották a kapcsolatot, mégis érezhető volt a szőke változása. Ősz közepén kiderült, hogy Jackpot beteg. Először csak egy kis megfázásra gondoltak, de mikor már tél elején sem javult a dolog, komolyan kezdtek aggódni miatta. Örökletes betegsége volt, amire nem tudnak gyógymódot, de Ed mégis reménykedett benne, hogy Főnyeremény képes belőle felgyógyulni.

Attól kezdve nem hagyta senkinek, hogy gondozza, csakis maga törődött a táltossal. Korán kelt és későn feküdt, hogy a tanulást se hanyagolja el, de a szervezete megsínylette a túlzott igénybevételt, apróbb megfázások is képesek voltak napokra ágynak dönteni, többet volt beteg az elmúlt hónapokban, mint egész eddigi életében – de nem érdekelte. Számára csak az volt a lényeg, hogy Jackpot jól legyen.

Tavasz elején átmeneti javulás lépett fel, s Edward is megnyugodott, tudott rendesen aludni, figyelni a környezetére, s a kedve is jobb lett. De aztán kicsivel több, mint egy hónap múlva visszaesett, s az állapota kritikus lett. Ekkor Ed már nemhogy Ráülni nem mert, sétálni is csak módjával vitte a sárga mént.

És ekkor valószínűleg már mindenki tudta, hogy Főnyeremény akármilyen erős is, nemigen fogja megérni a nyarat. Alighanem Ed is tudta ezt, de váltig állította, hogy Jackpot fel fog épülni – hogy a saját maga hitegetésére vagy tényleg így gondolta, nem tudni. Végül nyár előtt egy héttel – vagyis két héttel ezelőtt – Jackpot végleg távozott az örök vágta mezőkre.

Ed pedig még jobban megváltozott. Nem volt hajlandó kimozdulni a szobájából, szóba is alig állt bárkivel is. Trisha szerint Nela után is így viselkedett.

Mire Roy mindezt végig gondolta, addigra Ed is belépett a szobába, még kicsit nedves hajjal, és itt-ott is volt pár csepp víz a bőrén. Egyébként minden infója Altól vagy Trishától volt, hosszas telefonbeszélgetések és e-mailek formájában. Mert persze, Ed csak Jackpotról beszélt, ha kérdezte, magáról minding csak annyit mondott, hogy jól van, semmi baja.

Roy észre sem vette, hogy gondolkodás közben leült, s most hirtelen állt fel és lépett oda a szőkéhez. Se szó, se beszéd szorosan magához ölelte. Ed csak állt ott, és hirtelen azt sem tudta, mi történt – Ő is a gondolataiba merült, egészen megfeledkezett arról, hogy a fiatal férfi várja a szobájában.

Észbe kapott, már emelte a karjait, hogy viszonozza a gesztust, aztán mégis leengedte őket.

- Roy… vizes leszel – mondta halkan, de nem akart kibújni az ölelő karok közül, jó volt így, régóta vágyott erre a kedves ölelésre.

- Ne haragudj – suttogta, s még szorosabban ölelte magához. – Nem lehettem itt, pedig kellett volna…

- Se… semmi baj – motyogta, nem számított a srácnak ilyen „kitörésére", meglepte.

- Bátyó, el fogunk késni! Nem jár öt percenként… - megakadt a mondatban. – Ööö… bocsi – ezzel már fordult is ki a szobából.

- Megyek mindjárt! – szólt utána.

- Elviszlek Titeket, jó? – Roy hátrébb lépett.

- Rendben – bólintott, s gyorsan, szinte kapkodva öltözni kezdett.

- Jaj, hát nem hagyhatlak egyedül ennyi időre sem?! – sóhajtott fel Roy, ahogy végignézett Edwardon. A szőke szikrázó tekintete Rávillant, de nem szólt egy szót sem.

Fehér inge koszos volt, ahogyan az arca is, bal szája széle lehorzsolódott. A boríték is koszos lett, és az ajándék történelmi könyv is.

- Mit történt, hogy neked esett? Jól vagy?

- Jól, persze – bólintott. – Majd otthon…

- Ah, imádkozz, hogy a szüleid később érjenek haza, talán még lesz időd letusolni – sóhajtott újra.

- Na, akkor elmeséled, mi volt délután? – kérdezte órák múlva, mikor már odakint sötét éjszaka honolt, s Ők már ágyban voltak. Hallgatás volt a válasz, Roy kezdte azt hinni, hogy bizony ezt nem fogja megtudni, mert erőltetni sem akarta.

- Aaron volt… Emlékszel Rá, ugye? – szakította meg rögtön a mesét kérdéssel.

- Emlékszem – bólintott. Hogyne emlékezne! Ha másra nem is, a szikrázó zöld szempárra biztosan… Sosem fogja megbocsátani neki, hogy majdnem megölte Jackpotot és, hogy Ed miatta sérült le két éve.

- Hallott… a történtekről és… - egy pillanatra megakadt, újra elöntötte a düh, ahogy arra gondolt, miket mondott neki a srác. -… gondolhatod, miket vágott a fejemhez… Én meg visszaszóltam, és nekem esett – morogta el a végét. – De ha még egyszer a közelembe kerül…! – füstölgött, s Roy meg mert volna Rá esküdni, hogy egy pillanatig a régi Edet látja.

- Nyugi… nem akarlak börtönben vagy javítóban látogatni – mosolyodott el.

- Ne nézz ennyire hülyének! Úgy intézném, hogy még véletlenül se lehessek gyanúsított!

- Most inkább pihenj egy kicsit, jó?

- Tudom, tudom, úgy nézek ki, mint valami két hetes vízi hulla, megkaptam ma már párszor – sóhajtotta fájdalmasan, és Roy mellkasára hajtotta a fejét.

- Azért Én ezt így nem jelentem ki kereken, de van benne valami – közben kedvesen simogatta az arcát, vagy játszogatott pár szőke tinccsel. – De nyugalom, holnap majd lehetsz egy kicsit a levegőn.

- Mért is? – kérdezett rá rögtön.

- Eljössz velem valahová – mondta.

- Hová? – kapta fel a fejét is, kérdőn fürkészte Roy arcát.

- Majd meglátod. Remélem, tetszeni fog – mosolyodott el bíztatóan.

- Nincs kedvem – jelentette ki valóban kedvetlenül.

- Nincs választásod – közölte ellentmondást nem tűrőn.

- De nem akarok menni sehová – morogta.

- Nem ücsöröghetsz itt egész álló nap! Végre nyár van, vége az iskolának, szabad vagy, erre Te három hónapot bent akarsz kuksolni a szobában? – szegezte neki a kérdést.

- Nem tehetek róla, ha egyszer semmihez nincs kedvem! – csattant fel ingerülten.

- Csak segíteni szeretnék, hogy jobb kedved legyen! Baj? Mert ha igen, holnap reggel mehetek is haza! – kezdett dühös lenni a fiúra, mivel neki úgy tűnt, nem hagyja, hogy segítsen neki.

- Nem kértem a segítséged! – közölte hangosabban, mint akarta.

- Így próbáljon meg segíteni neked bárki is! – vágta hozzá, elfordult Tőle, és kihúzódott egészen az ágy szélére.

Ed sokáig bámult utána a sötétben, aztán Ő is hátat fordított neki, és a párnáját ölelve a falhoz húzódott. Fáradtnak érezte magát, mégsem tudott elaludni. Tudta, most nagyon megbánthatta Royt, pedig csak segíteni akart neki… Már biztosan alszik is, és holnap itt hagyja, egyedül…

Hallgatta a halk neszeket, Ed légvételeit, majd halk szipogásra lett figyelmes. Felült, odafordult a szöszi felé. Óvatosan érintette meg a vállát, mire érezte, hogy megrezzent. Szemét törölgetve ült fel Ő is.

- Ne haragudj – kérte halkan.

- Te ne haragudj, nem kellett volna így felkapnom a vizet – magához ölelte, s a szőke nem tiltakozott.

- Én provokáltam ki… Nem tudom, mi ütött belém… - motyogta Roy pólójának.

- Előfordul – nyugtatta. – Csak fáradt vagy az elmúlt idő miatt, és ez most jön ki rajtad. El fog múlni, meglásd.

- Elkezdhetné…

- Rendbe jön minden megint – ígérte. Egy darabig nem kapott választ, akkor is témaváltás jött:

- Akkor merre is megyünk holnap?

- Északnak a pályán. Nem túl messze, de úgy egy óra az út – felelte.

- Oké. Anyuék tudják…?

- Persze, mindent lebeszéltem velük – simogatta a hátát nyugtató, lassú mozdulatokkal.

- Rendben – hagyta Rá egy ásítás után.

- De mostmár aludjunk, jó?

- Persze – bólintott.

Roy mellkasára hajtott fejjel aludt el.

Roy: /view/090308/fanart_.hu_.jpg

Ed: /view/090308/koszosedo_.hu_.jpg


	2. Tarka táltos

Tarka táltos

Sűrű felhők gyülekeztek, az eső szemerkélni kezdett, a levegő lehűlt. Az eső kitartóan kopogott a szélvédőn, az ablaktörlő félpercenként járt, monoton hangját elnyomta a nem túl hangos zene.

Edward bámult ki az ablakon a szürke tájra – tökéletesen illett a hangulatához az idő. Ahogyan a felcsendülő Lost Heaven is. Halkan, szinte észrevehetetlenül dúdolgatta a dallamot.

„_Woah! kasaneawa seta yume wo idaite hateshinai rakuen he_

_Woah! nakusu mono sae mitsukaranai kakenuketa harukana michi_

_nani hitotsu utagau koto mo shira nakatta ne_

_We'll say goodbye, lost Heaven._

_How we longed for Heaven._

_We're letting go of something we never had._

_Time goes so fast, Heaven is lost…"_

Csak a végét, az utolsó két mondatot ismételte el kétszer az énekessel együtt:

„_I wish you good luck. I still remember every day._

_I wish you good luck. I still remember every day."_

Roy fél szemmel figyelte a hallgatagon ülő szőkét maga mellett, de Ő sem szólt egy szót sem, bár tudta, valahogy szóra kéne bírnia.

- Vacak egy idő van – szólt végül, magában szitkozódva, hogy csak ennyit bírt kinyögni.

- Nem olyan rossz – felelte Ed egy sóhaj után. – Legalább lehűl egy kicsit a levegő, tegnap tényleg kánikula volt – tette hozzá.

- Igaz – hagyta Rá, és legszívesebben a falba verte volna a fejét, amiért ilyen szerencsétlen tud lenni. De nem volt a közelben fal.

- Már ne haragudj, de ez szánalmas volt – jegyezte meg a szöszi felé fordulva, s mintha egy kis vidámságot látott volna az arcán.

- Rájöttem – bólintott, s elmosolyodott.

- Meddig megyünk még? – érdeklődte újra az ablak felé fordulva, s az elsuhanó tájnak szentelve figyelmét.

- Tíz perc múlva lesz egy kijárat, onnan meg öt perc – magyarázta.

- Az jó, kezdtem elálmosodni – jegyezte meg és nyújtózott egyet.

Az eső elállóban volt, mikor kiszálltak a kocsiból, Ed mégis a fejére húzta a fekete pulcsija kapucniját. Öltözésnél azzal érvelt a fekete mellett, hogy ez az egyetlen, aminek van kapucnija is, így Roy nem kötözködött.

Ed orrát ismerős illat csapta meg, ahogy levegőt vett. Az eső mellé keveredett még valami. Lovak. Lovak illata. Gyanakodva pillantott a feketehajú felé, aki elfordította a kulcsot az ajtó zárjában, mire a kocsi összes zárja a helyére kattant.

- Mi az?

- Mit keresünk itt? – szegezte neki a kérdést egyik szemöldökét felhúzva.

- Csak szétnézünk – felelte Roy. – Tavaly itt vettük Sívát és Ben szerint jó üzlet volt. Érdemes időnként körülnézni, hátha van valami – magyarázta. – És gondoltam, ha már felétek járok, összekötöm a kellemest a hasznossal, és nem kell oda-vissza négy órát vezetnem. Meg persze, Te is eljöhetsz velem.

- Most szögezem le: nem akarok új lovat – nézett Rá szúrósan.

- Ne hamarkodd el a döntést – tanácsolta Roy, és kinyitotta előtte a kovácsoltvas kaput.

- Már eldöntöttem, kész, vége – jelentette ki hajthatatlanul.

- Rendben, de szétnézni azért még szétnézhetsz – mosolygott Rá, s továbbra is úgy gondolta, ez egy jó ötlet volt.

- Persze, bajom nem lesz tőle – vont vállat, bár hangjából érződött, hogy nem igazán ért egyet az állításával. Az idősebb pedig ezt figyelmen kívül hagyta.

- Ez a beszéd! Na, erre gyere, nekem ide bejárásom van – indult el a nagyobb udvarban az istállók felé.

Ed csak körülnézve követte. Az udvart egyik oldalon a kapu, a másikon a ház, szemben egy fakerítés kapuval, oldalt pedig egy hosszan elnyúló melléképület és garázs határolta.

Nyílt majd csapódott egy ajtó a házban, s egy gesztenyebarna, hosszú hajú lány lépett ki, lovagló ruhában. Talán egy idős lehetett Royjal. Elmosolyodott, ahogy meglátta Őket.

- Roy! Hát Téged is látni erre?

- Szia, Amanda! Mint látod – mosolyodott el a srác.

- Lassan egy éve nem jártál itt. Hogy van Síva?

- Remekül, jól érzi magát. Igen, sűrű volt ez az év, még úgy is, hogy jobbára otthon voltam…

- Na, igen, aki megteheti – sóhajtotta. – Ki a barátod? – pillantott most Edre.

- Edward Elric – nyújtott kezet.

- Amanda Berner. Éppen lovagolni indultam, megnézitek az istállót? – kérdezte.

- Örömmel – mosolyodott el Roy. – Igaz?

- Felőlem – vont vállat Ed. Amanda egy pillanatra fennakadt az egykedvű válaszon, majd újra mosolyogva indult el az istálló felé.

- Amúgy mi szél hozott Titeket? – fordult hátra a vendégei felé.

- Csak szétnézni jöttünk. Ed egy órával közelebb lakik ide, és náluk vagyok pár napig, gondoltam eljövünk.

- Te is lovagolsz? – pillantott a szőkére.

- Már tíz éve – bólintott aprót.

- Tyűha! Az szép – ismerte el a lány.

Az istállóba lépve friss takarmány, szalma és a lovak illatának keveréke csapta meg az orrukat.

- Hallottam valamit arról a pokróc modorú sárgáról, akit két éve eladtatok – jegyezte meg Amanda. Edward megtorpant egy pillanatra, amit Roy is észrevett.

- Körülnézhetek bentebb is? – kérdezte hirtelen a szőke.

- Persze, menj csak – bólintott a lány, s Ed sietős léptekkel elindult az istálló túlsó sarkáig.

- Ne haragudj Rá – kérte Roy a lányt. Hangját lehalkította. – Neki adtuk el Főnyereményt. Nagyon szerette…

- Óh… Akkor igaz, amit hallottam? Hogy Ő…

- Igen, és most Ed nagyon maga alatt van. Azért is hoztam el, hátha meglátna egy lovat, aki megtetszik neki… - bólintott.

- Értem. Remélem, talál kedvére valót. De tudod mit? Nézzetek ki a karámokhoz, ha jól tudom, az öcsém kivitt egy lovat. Annyit mondok, hogy igen ígéretes.

- Rendben, kösz – mosolyodott el hálásan.

- És mond meg Edwardnak, hogy ne haragudjon – kérte.

- Szerintem nem haragszik, csak most még érzékenyen érinti minden, ami Jackpottal kapcsolatos. De átadom. Szia!

- Szia!

Roy szemeit végigjártatva a bokszokban lévő lovakon odasétált Edhez, aki egy csinos szürke kancát nézegetett. A kapucni már nem volt rajta. Hátulról ölelte meg, ahogy odalépett hozzá.

- Amanda kéri, hogy ne haragudj Rá – suttogta.

- Nem haragszom, nem tudhatta – felelte, hangja halk volt.

- Gyere, úgy hallottam, kint szét kell néznünk – hívta, s elindult az istálló másik ajtajához, amihez most közel álltak.

Odakint teljesen elállt az eső, s a felhők is kezdtek vékonyodni. Az idő délutánra szépnek ígérkezett, a hatalmas karámokban alig pár ló legelészett. Azok fel sem figyeltek a két őket mustráló srácra.

Roy tudta, hogy a legnagyobb, legtávolibb karámhoz kell menniük, ami mögött a birtok határa, egy erdő van. Már távolról is látták a szélsebesen vágtázó lovat. Rikító fehér foltjai kiemelték az erdő zöldjéből. Nagyrészt fehér, az aljánál már barna sörény lobogott utána, a farka tövénél is fehér volt, majd a karamell barnán át a vége már sötétbarna. Farán és hátán barna pöttyök voltak rajta, mellkasa barna, az összes lába fehér. Orra nagyrészt fehér, talán még a szeme is színtelen-kékes volt, de azt Ed nem látta távolról.

- Az egy paint? – kérdezte a szőke.

- Nagyon annak tűnik – bólintott Roy figyelve a vágtázó tarkát, aki most feléjük fordult, s a karám kerítéséhez érve lassított majd megállt.

- Tényleg paint horse! – szólt a szöszi.

- Az – értett egyet. – Hello! – köszönt a lovasának, Amanda öccsének. Ám mielőtt a lovas válaszolhatott volna, a tarka megbokrosodott, élesen felnyerítve hátsó két lábára állt. A nyergében ülő srác nem tudta tartani magát, egy puffanással a hátára esett.

Mire Roy észbe kapott, Edward már régen nem volt mellette. A kerítésen könnyen átugrott, s éppen időben kapta el a tarka szárát, mielőtt elszelelhetett volna. Erősen tartotta, nem hagyta elvágtázni a lovat, aki lassan beletörődött, hogy bizony nem fog szabadulni a szőke sráctól. Visszaereszkedett négy lábára, s szemei idegesen villogtak. Az egyik meleg barna volt, a másik pedig színtelen-kékes.

A lovasa, dühös, morcos ábrázatú srác feltápászkodott a földről, felkapta a leesett lovagló pálcáját, és a tarka felé lépett.

A tarka ló megugrott volna, ahogy meglátta a gazdáját közeledni. Edward erősen tartotta, mégis, a táltos felágaskodott. A szár a kezére volt csavarva, s most a bőrszíj a bőrébe vágott. Vére kis patakokban indult meg a tenyeréről és a kézfejéről.

Ő nem törődött vele, csak a másik kezével kapta el a szárat, s a sebesültet leeresztette. Halkan susogott a lónak, hogy nyugodjon meg, közben lassú, óvatos léptekkel közeledett hozzá.

A tarka nem figyelt Rá, patái alig hibázták el jobb vállát. De időben ellépett mellőle.

- Na, nyugi, nem foglak bántani – suttogott, s oldalra pillantva kérdezte: - Mi a neve?

- Tarka – vakkantotta a lovasa dühös ábrázattal.

- Tarka! – szólította a lovat. – Tarka, csssss, nyugodj meg – kérte.

Tarka nézte a szárát tartó fiút. Olyan kedves hangon beszélt vele, mint még itt senki. Látta, hogy a kezéből vér csöpög, biztosan fájhat neki. De mégsem szidja le érte, pedig Ő okozta a sérülését. Visszaereszkedett a négy lábára, bűnbánóan pillantott a fiúra, és bökte meg óvatosan a sérült kezét.

- Na, látod, nem kell ijedezni – mosolyodott el. Zsebéből mentolos cukrot vett elő, amit nem is tudja miért, csak megszokásból rakott el. Adott belőle a lónak, az vígan elropogtatta.

- Na, ebből elég! – csattant a srác hangja. Dühösen lépett Ed felé. – Add vissza a szárat! – parancsolt a szőkére.

- Nyugi már, nem látod, hogy megijeszted?! – hangja nem erősödött, csak a hanghordozásából lehetett tudni, mennyire dühös. – Nem így kell bánni egy lóval! – közölte.

- Nem érdekel a véleményed! – kiabálta, Tarka megint megriadt, de Ed a hófehér orrára tette az ép kezét, és nyugtatóan simogatta egy kicsit.

- Pedig sokat tanulhatnál Tőle – szólt közbe Roy.

- Ne szólj bele! – förmedt Rá a fiú. Szabályosan kitépte a szárat Edward kezéből, aki a ló oldaláig hátrált.

A fiú kezében lendült a lovaglópálca, hogy lecsaphasson, de a szőke gyorsabb volt, karján csattant az egyébként jelzést megerősítő eszköz. A szöszi arca sem rezdült.

- Normális vagy?! – ordította.

- És Te?! – kérdezett vissza Ed, egy mozdulattal kicsavarta a kezéből pálcát és a karámon kívülre dobta.

- Mi folyik itt?! – dördült egy öblös férfihang.

- Apróbb nézeteltérés – sóhajtott Roy, és kezet nyújtott a férfinak köszönésképpen. – A barátom, Edward Elric – mutatta be a szőkét. Ed biccentett felé, keze Tarka hátán nyugodott.

- Mit művelsz már megint szerencsétlen lóval?! – kérdezte dühösen a férfi.

- Ledobott! – panaszolta a fiú.

- Annak valami oka van. Indíts befelé! – a fiú utálkozva adta Ed kezébe a szárat majd sértetten vonult el. – Ne haragudj Rá – kérte a férfi. – Hiába próbálom belé nevelni, nem tud bánni az állatokkal – sóhajtott. – Jól vagy? – pillantott a kezére.

- Semmi baj – mondta erőltetett könnyedséggel. – Van kötszered a kocsiban? – fordult Roy felé.

- Persze, gyere, bekötözlek – intett.

Még megsimogatta a ló orrát, majd súgott valamit a fülébe.

- Vigyázzon Tarkára, sokat ér – tanácsolta a férfinak, ahogy odaadta neki a szárat.

Roy megcsóválta a fejét, mikor megnézte Ed karját is.

- Tényleg nem vagy normális – sóhajtotta.

- Kösz szépen, Én is szeretlek – mormogta, és felszisszent, ahogy Roy hozzáért a vörös csíkhoz a bőrén.

- Képzelem, mekkora erővel üthetett… Jól vagy? – aggodalmaskodott.

- Inkább engem, mint a lovat – vont vállat. – Túl fogom élni – felelte.

- Még jó.

- Micsoda idióta! – szitkozódott halkan. – Fél Tőle a ló, és még megütné!

- Sajnos van ilyen – sóhajtotta. – Jobb lesz, ha most inkább megyünk.

- Jó – értett egyet.

- Elköszönök és jövök vissza – ígérte, ahogy visszaindult az udvarba.

A szöszi beült a kocsiba, eltekerte a rádiót, és belökte az eddig benne lévő kazettát, majd a kábel mentén előhalászta az új mp3 lejátszóját és bekapcsolta. Kedvének megfelelő dal csendült fel a kocsi hangszóróiból.

„_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone..."

- Valahogy nem áll messzire Tőlem ez az érzés… - jegyezte meg, mikor Roy visszaért. – _„I walk a lonely road…"_ – Az idősebb inkább témát váltott.

- Megint át kell adnom egy bocsánatkérést – sóhajtotta. – És ragaszkodtak, hogy ezt adjam oda – egyszerű névjegykártyát nyújtott át.

- Kösz – meg sem nézve zsebre csúsztatta a kártyát.

- Mit szólsz Tarkához? – kérdezte, ahogy kikanyarodott az útra.

- Mit szólnék? – kérdezett vissza.

- Nem is tudom. Csak érdekelt a véleményed – vont vállat.

- Ha nem volna oda teljesen a gazdája miatt, szerintem biztosan többet tudna – mondta. – Amúgy meg, szép. De telivér nem lehet, biztos, hogy Quarter.

- Az – bólintott Rá. – És papírjai is vannak – tette hozzá. – Az előbb mondták. Majd megemlítem Bennek, biztosan érdekelni fogja.

- Nem biztos, hogy jó ötlet – jegyezte meg elgondolkodva. – Ahogy elnéztem, inkább egyvalaki kéne neki. Akkor nem ijedezne.

- Mondjuk Te? – óvatos volt a kérdés.

- Megmondtam, amit megmondtam – emlékeztette. – Egyelőre biztosan nem szeretnék másik lovat.

- Te tudod, de Te mesélted, hogy annak idején Jackpot volt a gyógyír Nelára – emlékeztette, hangja kedves volt, Ed mégis fájdalmasan sóhajtott fel a két szeretett és elvesztett ló említésére.

- Ezt… most inkább napoljuk el, jó? – kérte csendesen.

- Ne haragudj, csak segíteni próbálok.

- Jó, értem Én, csak most ne.

- Rendben, témát válthatunk, ha gondolod – adta be a derekát.

Hajnal volt már, mikor Edward felriadt. Hirtelen lendülettel ült fel, levegő után kapkodott. Az ablakon hűvös levegő áramlott befelé, mégis leizzadt. Sóhajtva döntötte homlokát a hűvös falnak.

Már megint ez a rémálom. Fogalma sincs, hogy mit álmodott, mégis, majd' minden éjjel így ébredt, s alig tudott visszaaludni, ha egyáltalán képes volt rá. Egy pillanatra megriadt, mikor érezte Roy tenyerét végig simítani a hátán.

- Bocs, hogy felébresztettelek – suttogta. – Csak egy ostoba rémálom, amire nem is emlékszem – morogta, és ültében helyezkedett.

- Nem baj – Ő is felült és magához vonta. A szöszi halkan szipogott az idősebb pólójába. – Na, mi baj? – kedvesen simogatta a hátát, közben érezte, hogy a pólója átnedvesedik, de nem érdekelte.

- Nem… nem tudtam segíteni rajta! Pedig ott voltam, minden nap, és mégsem tehettem ellene semmit! – szorosan hozzábújva zokogott.

- Persze, hogy nem tehettél semmit, kis buta. Ez az élet rendje, egyszer mindenkinek meg kell halnia – mondta nyugtató hangon.

- De…

- Nincs semmi de! – vágott a szavába. – Figyelj! Jackpot boldog volt itt, szeretett Téged. Sőt, akárhol van is most, szeret Téged ebben a percben is, és talán nevet rajtad, amiért ennyit bánkódsz miatta. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem tetszene neki, amit most csinálsz. Szépen kérlek, szedd össze magad! Kezd újra, tiszta lappal! Van lehetőséged rá, _meg tudod tenni_, csakis rajtad múlik! Jackpot meg menjen a fenébe, amiért itt hagyott Téged!

- Nem tudom… - suttogta bizonytalanul kis hallgatás után.

- Dehogynem, csak félsz kimondani, hogy igenis újra akarod kezdeni. – Ezúttal hosszabb hallgatás következett.

- És ha megint így járok? Nem akarom még egyszer átélni ezt!

- A haláltól félni nem szégyen, de aki nem mer, az nem is nyerhet. Pár pofon az élettől mindenkinek kijár, csak nem mindegy, ki hogy viseli. – Megint hallgatás, de ezúttal megint Roy szólalt meg, immáron sokkal gyengédebb, szeretőbb hangon: - Szeretném, ha újra mosolyognál. Ha újra az lennél, aki tavaly nyáron voltál. Nagy kérés?

- Nem biztos, hogy menne… De… majd próbálkozom – ígérte.

- Ajánlom is! – mosolyodott el. – Vissza tudsz még aludni?

- Egy ekkora alvó maci ölelésében biztos – halvány mosoly játszott ajkain.

- Nahát akkor, alvás – mosolyodott el Ő is, s a hajnal derengő fényében összebújva visszaaludtak.


	3. Don’t forget 3 oct 02

„Don't forget 3. oct. 02"

Ismeretlen dallam ragadta ki a nyugodt álomból. Igaz, csak egy pillanatig hallotta, rájött, nem az Ő telefonja szólt, az mostanában amúgy is ki van kapcsolva. Akkor csakis Roy mobilja lehetett.

Mire ezt félálmában végig gondolta, Roy már nem volt mellette, a szobát is elhagyta. Halk diskurálása behallatszott a rövid folyosóról. Edward az ablak felé pillantott. Az már be volt csukva, egykedvű szürkeség szűrődött be a fehér csipkefüggönyön túlról.

Pár perc múlva Roy visszajött, mogorva, dühös ábrázattal. Ahogy meglátta, kicsit megenyhült. Leült az ágyra.

- Ne haragudj, hogy felébresztett ez a vacak, ki kellett volna kapcsolnom – morogta.

- Valamikor fel kellett ébredni – vont vállat. Egy pillanatig latolgatta, megkérdezze-e, végül megkockáztatta a kérdést: - Ki volt?

- Apám… Azt akarja, hogy menjek haza valamiért… - mormogta fogcsikorgatva.

- Értem – bólintott.

- De majd csak délután megyek, addig nem tud érdekelni.

- Jó – újra bólintott, majd elnyúlt a telefonjáért és bekapcsolta. Arcizmai egy pillanatra megrándultak, mikor a háttérképét megpillantotta; vágtázó Jackpot köszönt vissza a kijelzőjéről.

Az óra kilencet mutatott. Felült az ágyon, nyújtózott egyet. Megszemlélte a kötést a bal kézfején.

- Pár napig nem rajzolok – jegyezte meg fanyarul.

- Túl fogod élni – felelte.

- Pedig már éppen kezdtem örülni, hogy fizikailag nincs semmi bajom… - sóhajtotta.

- Még, hogy nincs?! Néztél Te mostanában tükörbe?! Minden ruhádba kétszer beleférnél! Tavaly ilyenkor már rég sötétebb voltál a hajadnál, most meg olyan tejfehér vagy, hogy a fal mellett észre se lehetne venni! – torkollotta le rögtön.

- Jól van, nem kell rögtön leharapni a fejem! Nem tehetek róla, hogy nincs étvágyam! – morogta sértődötten és karjait összefonta a mellkasa előtt.

- Én leharapom a fejed, csak aggódom érted, olyan nagy baj ez? – szegezte neki a kérdést.

- Nem, nem baj – sóhajtotta. Roy is sóhajtott, aztán csak magához ölelte a szöszit, aki összehúzta magát a karjaiban.

- Vigyázz egy kicsit jobban magadra – kérte halkan.

- Persze, jó leszek, ígérem.

- Hoztam ám neked valamit – szólt hirtelen. – Mássz csak le rólam – miután kérése teljesült a táskájához lépett, s valamit kivett belőle, amit Ed nem láthatott. - Mivel a születésnapod környékén nem találkoztunk, és fogalmam sem volt, hogy mit adjak, tekintsd ezt szülinapi ajándéknak – mondta Roy, és egy fekete bársonydobozt mutatott fel a tenyerén.

- Megkéred a kezem, vagy mi? – érdeklődött enyhe mosollyal a doboz méretét figyelve.

- Azért ott még nem tartunk – vigyorodott el. – Remélem, tetszeni fog – nyújtotta át.

A szőke szótlanul nyitotta ki. Kerekített szélű medál volt benne, fém, fekete vágtázó táltos körvonalai látszottak rajta. Ezüstlánc volt hozzá. Kezébe vette a medált, a hátulján is érzett valamit, s mikor megfordította a könnyek homályosították el a látását.

Gravírozás volt a medál hátulján:

„_Don't forget 3. oct. 02" _

- Honnan tudtad? – kérdezte halkan, odabújva a sráchoz.

- Csak a fél családot kérdeztem körbe – válaszolta. Megölelte, majd elmosolyodott, ahogy újra megszólalt: - Tudod még milyen nap október három?

- Nem – rázta meg egy kicsit a fejét.

- Jackpot névnapja – felelte.

- Itt azt nem is ünneplik – mondta.

- Nem baj. Gondoltam, jó, ha ezt is tudod – továbbra is mosolygott. – Hisz' névnapjára kapta a mentőangyalát.

- Nem vagyok Én angyal… Sokat kellett rám várnia – tiltakozott. – Köszönöm a medált… Becsatolod?

- Tudnék ezzel vitázni… - jegyezte meg. - Persze.

A szöszi előrehúzta a kibontott haját, aztán pár pillanat múlva érezte a medál súlyát a nyakában. Kezébe vette, megforgatta, újra megszemlélte a gravírozást. Végül arra gondolt, hogy inkább nem gondol bele, mennyiért véshették bele a három millis fémlapba.

- Mit szólnál, ha ebéd előtt elmennénk valamerre? – kérdezte hirtelen Roy, kizökkentve a gondolatmenetéből.

- Mire gondolsz? – fordult vele szembe.

- Merre mennél szívesen? – tudakolta.

- Hm – volt a válasz. Aztán mégis kibökött egy számára kedves helyet: - A madár leshez! Azt még nem mutattam meg neked.

- Akkor sétálunk egyet – jelentette ki Roy. Haladásnak érezte, hogy nem kell rángatni a szöszit, hanem szinte magától mondott célt is.

- Régen jártam arra… tavasszal szép, de idén kihagytam… talán majd jövőre – gondolkodott el, és gyorsan előtúrt a szekrényéből egy sötét nadrágot, és egy zöld pólót.

- Ez is olyan varázslatos hely, mint a többi, amit találtál? – kíváncsiskodott somolyogva öltözés közben.

- Ahogy vesszük, olyan átlagos. Szoktak odajárni piknikezni, és rendesen járható kitaposott ösvény van. De talán pont ez a varázsa – magyarázta.

- Átlagos? Na, majd meglátjuk.

Egy gyors reggeli után útnak indultak az eső illatú, borongós időben, de egyiküket sem zavarta, hogy bármelyik pillanatban nyakukba szakadhat az ég. Az ösvényen, amelyiken ráérősen sétáltak patanyomok is voltak, s Roy sejtette, a frissebbek lehetne Fürgéi is, de a régebbiek közt akad olyan is, ami Jackpoté.

A levelekről és a fák ágairól halkan neszezve csurgott-csöpögött a víz, madártrilla szállt, s mindent beborított az ázott föld illata. A talaj szomjasan itta magába vizet, tócsát sehol sem láttak.

A madár les egy kis tisztás szélén állt, amit most még nem olyan magas, de sűrű aljnövényzet borított. A fából tákolt alig két méteres emelvény nem tűnt túl biztonságosnak, Edward mégis teljes lelki nyugalommal lépett fel a pár fokos lépcső első deszkájára.

A kilátás fentről nem sokat változott, de a helynek akkor is volt valami különlegessége – mégpedig a nyugalom. Az első hallásra csendesnek tűnő erdőben zajlott az élet, a madarak halkan csiviteltek, a távolban kakukk szólt, pár méterre előttük sün motoszkált a fűben.

- Szép – súgta Roy a véleményét a vászonra illő helyről. – Egyszerű, mégis szép.

- Az bizony – értett egyet Ed is, kezeit a nedves fára téve rátámasztotta az állát. Az idősebb szorosan mögé állt, kezeivel Ő is a palánkra támaszkodott.

- Tényleg nem akarsz jönni? – kérdezte halkan Roy, mikor már egy ideje hallgattak.

- Nem tudom – felelte bizonytalanul a szőke.

- Szeretném, ha eljönnél – mondta. – Egy kicsit kimozdulnál otthonról, rajtad tarthatnám a szemem, együtt lehetnénk…

- Tudom, tudom, nekem sem volt jó, hogy alig láttalak… De… itt van előttünk a nyár, még meggondolhatom magam, ha most nem is megyek, nem igaz?

- Ed… - úgy tűnt, Roy akar mondani valamit, végül csak sóhajtott egyet és helyeselt. – De igen, és bármikor jöhetsz, tudod.

- Kösz. – Felegyenesedett, szembe fordult vele. Szorosan magához ölelte a feketehajút. – Jó, hogy itt vagy. Nem tudom, mi lenne most velem, ha nem jössz…

- Inkább ne próbáljuk kitalálni.

- Egyet értek. – Felemelte fejét, haloványan elmosolyodott.

- Ugye tudod, hogy sokkal édesebb vagy így…? – kérdezte, és először csak egy szájra puszit, aztán egy rendes csókot adott a szöszi ajkaira.

- Ezt így még nem mondtad – bújt hozzá.

Egyetlen hideg esőcsepp hullott a szőke fejére, de rögtön megborzongott tőle – pulóvert nem hozott. Aztán az esőcseppet sok ezer követte, s az eső hirtelen szakadni kezdett.

- A fenébe! Reméltem, hogy nem kap el minket.

- Én is – sóhajtotta Roy.

- Tudok egy helyet, ahol talán szárazon meghúzhatjuk magunkat – és már indult is le a fadeszkákon.

Tágas, odvas fa előtt álltak, s „ez is jobb, mint a semmi" alapon behúzódtak az egykori törzs helyére.

- Látod, látod, mondtam, hogy hozz egy melegebb felsőt, most aztán vacogsz, mint a lékbe esett eszkimó – csóválta fejét Roy, és leügyeskedte magáról a pulcsiját, hogy a lábai közt ülő, hátát neki támasztó szöszit betakarja vele. Az fázósan bújtatta libabőrös karjait a testmeleg ruhadarab alá és elmormolt egy hálás „köszönömöt". – Remélem, nem fog sokáig esni.

- Ez csak nyári zápor, hamar eláll – jósolta előre, s kicsit fészkelődött a karjaiban, majd fejét a vállára hajtotta.

- Ajánlom is neki! – morogta.

Fél órát ücsörögtek a száraz faodúban, addigra az eső is elállt és a felhők is szakadozni kezdtek, Napsütést ígérve délutánra.

Alig három óra múlva elérkezett a búcsú pillanata. Kint álltak a ház előtt, Ed aprót sóhajtott.

- Mikor látlak megint?

- Nem tudom… - felelte tétován. – Figyelj, Ed… - kezdte lassan.

- Hm?

- A tanévet egyetemen kezdem – jelentette ki.

- Az jó, és hol? – derült fel egy kicsit, a hanghordozásból valami sokkal rosszabbra számított.

- Éppen ez az – sóhajtotta. – Ígérd meg, hogy nem borulsz ki nagyon – kérte.

- Roy, ne viccelődj, bökd ki! – türelmetlenkedett megkomolyodva. Újabb sóhaj után kinyögte:

- A tengerparton… az ország másik felén.

Mély csend, Edward csak nézett Rá.

- Mikor akartad megmondani? – kérdezte kissé talán élesebben, mint akarta.

- Most – válaszolta.

- Na, szép… Mikor mész el?

- Augusztus elején – volt a megtört válasz.

Sokáig hallgatott. Azután sóhajtott egyet, és újra felnézett Royra.

- Mikor lesz a tábor? – tudakolta.

- Jövő pénteken – érkezett a megkönnyebbült felelet. – Tehát eljössz?

- Igen, elmegyek. De, csak, hogy tudd: addig még kitalálom, hogy mit vágok a fejedhez emiatt!

- Csak nyugodtan – mosolyodott el.

- Majd… tudakold meg, mit intéztem, ez alatt a pár nap alatt. Meg fogsz lepődni! – ígérte.

- Rendben.

- Hát akkor, pénteken találkozunk – mondta.

- Igen. Légy jó, vigyázz magadra!

- Hát persze! Te is! – búcsúcsókot váltottak, majd Roy még elkapta egy pillanatra, és visszahúzta magához egy ölelésre. – Szeretlek – suttogta a szöszi fülébe.

- Ne próbálj meg hízelegni, ettől még haragszom! – morogta. – De azért Én is szeretlek. - Egy perc múlva Roy elhajtott.

Edward egy mély sóhaj után belépett a házba, s a szüleit kereste fennhangon. Mindketten a konyhában voltak.

- Szeretnék kérni két dolgot – lépett be.


	4. Köszönet

Köszönet, és a folytatásról…

Rövid széria, ehhez képest jó nagy fordulatot vett a történet, úgy érzem. Aki le akar szidni, esetleg megkergetni majd Conon megtalál, de előtte egyeztethetünk! Ja, és az elhasznált papírzsepi mennyiséget is be lehet rajtam vasalni!

Nahát, még mindig úgy érzem, Ed karakteréből kiestem, de az is lehet, hogy csak azért, mert megváltozott, ami érthető, de remélhetőleg hamar összeszedi magát; terveim erre vannak.

Amit úgy érzem, magyaráznom kell, azaz utolsó fejezet, ott is a medál, amit Ed kapott. Szóval, ugye említettem, hogy a Jackpot név egy álomból jött. Majd' fél évre rá Shadow mutatott egy oldalt, ahol ló névnaptár van (külön köszönet neki!), és rákerestem a „J" betűre, rögtön kiadta lista elején a „Jackpot" nevet, méghozzá a fejezetben említett október harmadikával.

Koppantam. Rögtön Ed hivatali zsebórája ugrott be „Don't forget 3 oct. 11". Így már rögtön össze is tudtam hozni a dolgot, ugyan nem zsebóra, de ez most mindegy is.

Azért untatok mindenkit ezzel, mert lesz még a nyakbavalónak szerepe.

Ugyan még csak most raktam fel a történetet, tudok listát írni a kedves bíztatóimról (olykor melegebb éghajlatra küldőimtől):

12-21

Crystin95

Bogi91

Garunrine (aki szellem Macskát csinált belőlem)

ibu89

Mary32

Rit as Shadow (akinek azt hiszem, kivételesen nem hisztiztem)

sifi

SzEm

Yue

zoey_96

Köszönet az Adminoknak, hogy minden fejezetet gond nélkül felengedtek!

Köszönet Mindenkinek, aki elolvasta ^^

És akkor a _**folytatásról.**_ Mert ugye, szinte megszokott a dolog.

Ugyan meglepő, nem várt csavarokkal ügyeskedtem most, azért az élet megy tovább, hát a folytatásban ismét táborozás lesz. Hogy ezúttal mivel kerülnek szembe főhőseink, arról nem árulok el semmit…

A sorozat következő részének címe: Tiszta lappal

_Katie Cat; 2008. November 27. – 2009. Március 10._


End file.
